<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mystic Messenger Secret 2 After Ending Fanfic by everypuzzlehasasolution</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106565">Mystic Messenger Secret 2 After Ending Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everypuzzlehasasolution/pseuds/everypuzzlehasasolution'>everypuzzlehasasolution</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everypuzzlehasasolution/pseuds/everypuzzlehasasolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short narration of what happened after the events of Saeran in the Secret Ending 2 of Mystic Messenger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mystic Messenger Secret 2 After Ending Fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It has been a while since the issue about Saeran ended. I vacated Rika's apartment. I returned to the old apartment unit I rented before I met the RFA members. Saeyoung suggested living with him but I declined. The RFA members decided that they will turn Rika's room into the headquarters of RFA. Saeyoung was the one who suggested naming it headquarters instead of office… all because he thinks it's cooler. I agreed with him. </p>
<p>"It has been two years since everything happened. Many things have happened since then. I also graduated from University with a degree in Psychology. Saeyoung actually helped me with my thesis. I often visit his home. At first, I thought I was gonna be Vanderwood's replacement as the maid, but Saeyoung actually started becoming more tidy. I just cook for him every now and then because his mild addiction with Honey Buddha Chips and PhD Pepper does not seem to die down. We also play games, watch movies, and do ecchi stuff. There was also one time when we spontaneously took a drive to the beach at night just to gaze at the stars and eat Saeyoung's horrible looking sandwiches.</p>
<p>"Saeran started living in the HQ. He said he wanted to live alone. Saeyoung strongly disagreed at first but I talked to him that Saeran need to be set free and experience the outside world. Saeyoung gave in eventually (we almost broke up lol either because he is just stubborn or he's jealous that I am giving much attention to his twin brother). Saeran is much better now. </p>
<p>Although, there are times when he will remember his past, I always lend him an ear and give him advice here and there. I guess my degree in psychology paid off. He now takes care of the security system of the RFA HQ and other matters concerning the organization. Vanderwood often comes to the HQ to clean up. He somewhat became a member. The three of them: Saeyoung, Saeran, and Vanderwood, often join overclocking competitions. They told me that they can't just leave their tech savvy lives. </p>
<p>Saeyoung, feeling indebted to the RFA members for letting Saeran go with him during Saeran's time at the hospital, often helps them with their lives. He is still updating the tripterbot he made for Zen. Aside from that, he spreads good words about Zen all over the web and introduces potential sponsors for Zen; He tightened the security system of the CR building, where he is currently working part-time with Vanderwood. He also made an animal translator for Jumin, so he vappcan use it on Elizabeth </p>
<p>I remember hearing the device say "You are annoying, Jumin, feed me" when we visited Jumin's penthouse, but let's just leave it at that; After Jaehee resigned as Jumin's chief secretary and establish her coffee shop, Saeyoung helped Jaehee with the online advertisement. I am also helping Jaehee around the shop. Jumin actually wanted to hire me as his new chief secretary but I had to decline since Jaehee needs me more that Jumin does. Jaehee is a good boss. Probably way better than Jumin; Lastly, Saeyoung helps Yoosung achieve his dream to become a veterinarian. He even gave the same animal translator device to Yoosung. Aside from that, Saeyoung keeps track on the moving mental rehabilitation center where Rika is currently in and often reports to Yoosung about Rika's progress. Yoosung also often visit Saeyoung to play LOLOL and to get drunk. He is funny when he gets drunk.</p>
<p>"I am really happy I met every one. I am thankful for Saeran because he was the primary reason why I met everybody, regardless of what his agenda was. I am thankful that Echo girl has stopped bugging Zen. I am happy for Zen, for he is now enjoying his career. Happy that people recognizes his talents, before his looks; I am happy for Jumin, he is now showing more emotions. Thankful that he did not report Saeyoung taking Saeran from the hospital two years ago. I am also happy that his father reconciled with his stepmother and that Glam Choi and Sarah do not bother his family and company now; I am happy for Jaehee. She gives more color now. She also looks livelier and more upbeat. She also grew her hair long and it suits her so much. I hope that the path she chose will give her so much happiness; Yoosung, on the other hand, often looks lonely. I know she misses Rika. He looks so happy when she found out Rika is still alive but got upset when Rika was sent to Alaska. Good thing Saeyoung helps him. I hope that they remain friends forever….. I hope that everyone remains good friends 10 years, 15 years, 20 years from now. I know that it was strange how we met but I want to cherish these bonds formed during my accidental encounter with Saeran. I am happy that everyone is moving towards a better life. I am happy to see their smiling faces despite carrying burdens from their past. I am sure that V is also smiling from where he is.</p>
<p>"Saeyoung proposed marriage to me recently. He even said, "let's get married at the space station" I told him the gravity would lift my skirt and everybody will see my panties. He got flustered and paused before saying, "… Then I'll wear the dress and you wear the tux". I chuckled and replied, "deal". I think he's just kidding about the space station wedding, though. A simple yet intimate wedding surrounded by friends and flowers is good enough for me.</p>
<p>"Life with Saeyoung became more exciting. He often showers me with love and kisses. We often drive then sleep at the car when we get tired. We always observe the stars and challenge each other who can spot the most constellations. We often watch movies and cuddle. We would cross dress and cosplay characters then send pictures to the other RFA members. He would let me play his puzzle game, profesah crayton on his 3PS. Read tedious books or manga to each other. We would surprise each other during normal days, and tell each other how much we love and cherish each other to the point we get all embarrassed to how cheesy we would get. I love everything about Saeyoung. I love his smiling face, his troll face, the face he makes when I cook him meals, his tired face, his sleeping face, the face he makes when would express our love to each other, his angry face, and his sad face. He shows so much emotions compared to those days at Rika's room– that I fall in love with him every single day. I love how imperfect he is. I love… his entirety. He gave me a kind of happiness that nobody can ever give me. He's the kind of existence that enhances mine. Two whole souls supporting each other, hearts that beat as one. Our fates are intertwined with each other. Saeyoung let me experience things that are unfamiliar to me. He helped me explore a new "me", and I will be forever thankful for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>